marvel_moviesfandomcom-20200223-history
Melinda May
Agent Melinda Qiaolian May works for S.H.I.E.L.D.. She is an ace pilot and weapons expert. Biography ''Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. "Pilot" Trained by all kinds of S.H.I.E.L.D. agents, she became an ace pilot and a weapons expert, a soldier who can perform above and beyond the call of duty. However, she endured some kind of trauma in action, which left her a little damaged. She decided to withdraw from field duty and resigned herself to a quiet desk job. After the battle of New York, Agent Phil Coulson came to the office where she worked and asked her to join his team. Still haunted by her past experiences in the field, she was reluctant to say yes, but she agreed when Coulson told her that he just needs her to "drive the Bus", later she's sent alongside fellow Agents Jemma Simmons and Leo Fitz at the site of the fire where the hooded hero; Mike Peterson was spotted and they investigate what may have caused the fire in an attempt to solve the mystery of the hooded hero. She's then sent to watch over Skye when she's attacked by Peterson. Coulson's team goes after Peterson, then a fight breaks out as Peterson tries to escape both Coulson's team and the assassin that the doctor had instructed to kill him, and results in Ward being forced to shoot Mike in the head. Fortunately, due to his superhuman abilities, Mike Peterson survives and recovers from his wounds. "0-8-4" ''To be added "The Asset" To be added "Eye-Spy" To be added "Girl In The Flower Dress" To be added "FZZT" To be added "The Hub" To be added "The Well" To be added "Repairs" To be added "The Bridge" To be added "The Magical Place" To be added "Seeds" To be added "T.R.A.C.K.S." To be added "T.A.H.I.T.I." To be added "Yes Men" To be added "End of the Beginning" To be added "Turn, Turn, Turn" To be added "Providence" To be added "The Only Light in the Darkness To be added "Nothing Personal" To be added "Ragtag" To be added Relationships *Phil Coulson - Her superior. *Grant Ward - Teammate and Ex-Lover turned enemy. *Leo Fitz - Teammate. *Jemma Simmons - Teammate. *Skye - Teammate. *Raina - Enemy. *Ian Quinn - Enemy. *Sif - Ally *Lorelei - Enemy *John Garrett - Ally turned enemy. *Antoine Triplett - Teammate. *Deathlok - Enemy turned ally. Appearances/Actresses *Marvel Cinematic Universe (1 TV Series) **''Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.'' - Ming-Na Wen ***"Pilot" (First appearance) ***"0-8-4" ***"The Asset" ***"Eye-Spy" ***"Girl In The Flower Dress" ***"FZZT" ***"The Hub" ***"The Well" ***"Repairs" ***"The Bridge" ***"The Magical Place" ***"Seeds" ***"T.R.A.C.K.S." ***"T.A.H.I.T.I." ***"Yes Men" ***"End of the Beginning" ***"Turn, Turn, Turn" ***"Providence" ***"The Only Light in the Darkness" ***"Nothing Personal" ***"Ragtag" Behind the scenes To be added Trivia *This character was originally listed with the name Agent Althea Rice (a.k.a. The Cavalry) on casting sheets. Gallery ''Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.'' Maymel.jpg Melinda May Agents of SHIELD.jpg Melinda May 01.jpg|Promotional Image. "0-8-4" MelindaMay1-AoS084.png MelindaMay2-AoS084.png MelindaMay3-AoS084.png MelindaMay4-AoS084.png MelindaMay5-AoS084.png CoulsonMay-AoS084.png "Eye-Spy" May1-AoSES.png May2-AoSES.png "Girl in the Flower Dress" Coulson1-AoSGFD.png May1-AoSGFD.png May2-AoSGFD.png "FZZT" AoS_FZZT.jpg May1-AoSFZZT.png "The Hub" CoulsonsTeam1-AoSHub.png May1-AoSHub.png "The Well" May1-AoSWell.png Skye1-AoSWell.png May2-AoSWell.png May4-AoSWell.png|May joins the pieces of the Berserker Staff May3-AoSWell.png May5-AoSWell.png May6-AoSWell.png GrantWard5May4-AoSWell.png "Repairs" May1-AoSRepairs.png May2-AoSRepairs.png May3-AoSRepairs.png May4-AoSRepairs.png "The Magical Place" AoS_The_Magical_Place.jpg "Tahiti" Agents of SHIELD Tahiti 02.jpg Agents of SHIELD Tahiti 04.jpg Agents of SHIELD Tahiti 06.jpg Category:Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. characters Category:S.H.I.E.L.D. Agents Category:Character with martial arts skills Category:Pilots Category:Asian Americans Category:Created Characters